


Tell Me I'm Wrong

by SaeKyomi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Cries in altean, Family, Feels, Good, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance tries to help, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Sad, Save Me, Seizures, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team as Family, Torture, cries in altean again, cries in galra, he is still my baby tho, i have no life, i just want to make people cry, i like seeing keith suffering, so much shit going down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeKyomi/pseuds/SaeKyomi
Summary: He was worthless...he knew it.That's why no one had come to save him.No one cared about him........Right?.....In which Keith is tortured by Haggar and no one comes to save him until it's too late.





	Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so this is my second fic?? But just a small reminder English is not my first language

A small groan escaped Keith’s lips as he moved his stiff form on the ground, the pain felt quite tolerable if he was to compare from the very moment that he was thrown back into his cell. His eyes looked up to the dark ceiling, his mind still asked him where did everything go wrong- or how could everything go bad so fast. He could barely remember the mission itself, they were going to gather some intel in a Galra base, he was sent because he was the smallest marmora member so he could get through the smaller holes of the ship, but soon that he knew he was fighting three full grown galra soldiers. He was sure he could take them down, if only he wasn’t hurt previously.

As it had turned out the Blade of Marmora armor couldn’t withstand as much as his Paladin armor could, so when a sentry sent a shot at him, it had actually pierced through his suit.

In the end the soldiers had won, and upon seeing his appearance without the mask one of them recognized him as a paladin of Voltron- or well former paladin as Keith would describe it- and they locked him inside a cell, alone. The point to why they allowed him to live was still questionable. One of the druids mentioned to him that he had to wait to be called, and it felt like not much longer later he was called to not only Haggar herself.

Her questions weren’t much...or that’s what he thought; he couldn’t remember what happened when he was called in there. All he actually remembered was him being thrown back to his cell, with body aching and tired.

For Keith it had all felt as a stupid child story, and it’s only purpose was a reminder for him to how weak he was. He still told himself that the blades or maybe even the paladins-if he was lucky-were trying to find him, but deep down he also knew that if they actually even cared, he would have been found already, with Lotor on their side and Matt there to help them it wouldn’t be so hard to just track down a Galra ship, with Haggar in it or not it shouldn’t make a difference.

A few days had probably went by, or maybe weeks, he wouldn’t know; probably it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. With the pain still fresh, his mind was unable to recognize how much time it’s actually passing by. All he knew was that the light coming from under the door from the hallway was always that same dull purple unchanging light.

Keith’s stomach growled as he finally allowed his eyes to close, he was sure that he did not want to eat the tasteless grey mess that they fed him- and that he was sure if he ever ate that again he would throw up his guts out...again-  and that sour yet drinkable water. Knowing fully that if he wanted to keep on ‘living’ he would have to ear it. 

‘ _What’s the point of living if you’re worthless?’_ He asked himself as the sudden realization hit him.

He _was_ **_worthless_ **.

In that moment Keith’s breath hitched as he bit strongly into his lips, no one cared about him, he wasn’t needed, he was never needed. Not even Shiro cared- not even Shiro the one person who never gave up on him cared, he never did that why he had left in the first place - the thought of it pained him. He was alone. He grew up alone and he would die alone, the paladin’s were never his family, not even how much he dared to think about it, they were _never_ his family.

That’s why Keith left, before they could actually tell Keith he wasn’t needed, he wasn’t wanted, that he was just useless because _they_ were a family and _they_ didn’t need Keith to be bothering them, just to be one more in there, and that he was just dragging hem down with his emo attitudes. A small high pitched sound came out of Keith’s throat as his eyes burned with the tears he dared himself to let them fall; if not even his own mother cared for him, how could he possibly imagine that his _‘friends’_ actually cared.

The blades taught him something, the mission was greater than the individual. And he knew that phrase with his heart. So he knew that when he didn’t return to the extraction point during their last mission, the blades left without him...they didn’t need him.

His own mother had left him, soon that he reunited with her she began in taking missions again and never spoke any other words to him. Sure he had tried to shut her out in the beginning but she was the one shutting him out in the end.

Keith however was sure that he did not wanted anyone rescuing him and seeing him in the state that he was, looking so weak, so _vulnerable_ in the almost close to naked battered prisoner uniform. They sure left him with no dignity. Lance would totally laugh at him, and Shiro would probably look at him with pity...his eyes closed tightly with that...he _missed_ Shiro he _missed_ Lance he **missed** everyone.

But before his thoughts completely consumed his mind, a small hole in the bottom of his cell door opened, sending an incredible amount of light in-at least to Keith’s eyes it was- and a sentry pushed a tray with food goo and the so called _‘water_ ’. The sentry left before Keith could even prop himself up.

He let out a small whimper as he finally sat up, all his bones ached and the new bruisers finally allowed the pain to come once again. He pulled the tray closer to him slightly before he began picking at the goo.

He would have almost thrown up again if he had anything left in his stomach at the moment. But he was sure that dying from hunger was the last thing in his mind even if...if ... _there was no one waiting for him to come ‘home’_. With the small amount of light that he once had, he took his surroundings once again and like before he was sure at least three more people could have fit in the cell with him. And that always made him wonder of whether or not the Galra planned to give him that much space.

As soon as he started drinking the sour liquid despise the constant protests from his stomach, the door from the cell opened without any warning, and two guards entered blinding Keith’s vision for a few seconds before they roughly pulled him up, Keith’s first instinct was to run, or even fight back when one of them threw him to the hallway floor. But instead he disobeyed his body commands and allowed himself to be roughly pulled up once again.

“Spoiled piece of crap.” One of them said as he dragged Keith along in one arm, as the other took the other, they weren’t any gentle with him but it wasn’t if that mattered. Keith had stop caring ever since they started dragging him.

The walk to wherever they were to bring him was slow and agonizing as he kept tripping as his weak legs dragged him and the guards weren’t of any help as well. When they finally arrived Keith could barely notice that they were back in Haggar’s lab, but he ignored everything as he was tossed to the ground and a hand pulled his hair so his head was looking up. It was Haggar and her smile slowly started appearing as she stared into his eyes sending chills down his spine.

“You’re going to be of great fun today paladin.” She said and that was the last thing he heard before darkness consumed his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me what you guys think about it thank you!!  
> Every comment and Kudo means a lot to me!!


End file.
